Second Thoughts
Second Thoughts is the third episode of Season 2, and the 13th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Alec is injured in a car accident while joyriding with his friends who are intoxicated on a dangerous new drug sweeping the streets. Kiera recognizes this new poison as a drug from her future and deduces that Liber8 is responsible for putting it on the streets. Julian's step-mother visits him in prison, awakening his desire to take the fight in a new direction. Meanwhile, Sonya and Travis go to war using gangs as their weapons. Recap In 2077, Kiera searches for her younger sister, Hannah, in some of the future Vancouver's seedier districts. Hannah, a drug addict, doesn't want her sister's help and runs off into the night. In 2012, Sonya and Lucas meet with the leader of the street gang, the Coalition Kings. They exchange drugs for the continued protection of Julian in prison. As they make the deal, Travis pulls up and shoots at them, killing several gang members in the process. Sonya and Lucas flee. Alec's roommate Ricky introduces Alec and some friends to a new street drug called "Flash." These psychotropic eye drops allow the user to vividly experience any past memory as an active flashback. While Ricky and his friends take the drug, Alec declines. As they drive off into the night, Ricky, while high on flash, crashes them into a parked car. Luckily, everyone survives with minor injuries. When Kiera drops off Alec from the hospital the next morning, she warns him about engaging in activities that could get him killed, for the sake of their future. She's also troubled by the anachronous existence of flash, knowing that it means someone has been using future technology to upset future events. Kiera meets with Dillon and Carlos about the sudden appearance of flash on the streets, suggesting it's connected to Liber8. Acting on a hunch, Kiera confronts Kellog about his knowledge of and involvement with the recent distribution of flash. Offended, Kellog explains that he has more lucrative pursuits with his knowledge of the future and reveals his budding entrepreneurial connection with Alec. At a grisly shooting, Kiera, Carlos and Dillon investigate the massacre of several members of the Coalition Kings. With the help of her CMR, Kiera determines that they were all killed by a single shooter—most likely Travis. They determine the massacre was made to look like the beginnings of a gang war on the streets but instead reveals a deep division among the leadership of Liber8. Ingram confronts Sonya on the situation with Travis, demanding they build a defensive army with the Coalition Kings. Kiera meets with Jason, the fellow time traveler also from 2077 who was supposedly thrown back into 1990. Despite his apparent delusions, his accurate knowledge of the future intrigues Kiera. Jason explains that there are other "freelancers" - itinerant time travelers from other times with their own agendas - who are after him. The divide within Liber8 goes even further as Garza sides with Travis. They meet with the leader of the Syndicate to build up an army in advance of Sonya's plans to build up an army of her own with the Coalition Kings. Carlos and Kiera meet with Gabriel, a Coalition Kings leader with past ties to Carlos. They track Gabriel to a warehouse where he meets with Sonya and learns that they're trading flash for Julian's protection. Desperate to catch Sonya, Kiera goes in after them. A brutal firefight ensues as Sonya escapes. After she barely escapes with her life, Sonya and Ingram are at odds about the way to move forward with the revolution. Sonya wants to move forward with persuasive ideas, to use the system to turn the people against it. Ingram, always self-protective, sees the value of armed defense and revolution. Travis meets with members of the Syndicate. He reveals that he has assassinated not just their leader, but all the gang leaders in the city. He urges them to be the first gang to join him under a new united leadership with all of the city's gangs. The Syndicate willingly joins him. After contemplating for several days, Alec takes a dose of flash to help him remember things his father taught him when he was much younger. As the drug begins to work, he remembers his father and mother fighting. His father turns to look at him and Alec identifies him as Jason, the crazed homeless man he saw meeting with Kiera just days before. At the prison, other inmates inform Julian's protector that the Syndicate protects him now, so they murder him. So basically Julian is protected by Travis. In the future, Kiera's sister Hannah is high on flash. As Kiera tries to talk Hannah down from her high as she's perched on a building ledge, she jumps to her death as Kiera watches, horrified, unable to save her sister. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/3/second_thoughts Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * John Cassini as Marco * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Ian Tracey as Jason * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Jesse Reid as Ricky * Max Chadburn as Hannah * Julia Tortolano as Nadia * Angela Mercy Bower as Tracey * Shaun Omaid as Gus * Rick Dobran as Gabriel * Jason Diablo as Syndicate Inmate * Michasha Armstrong as Raul Wolfrod * Derek Hamilton as Gaunt Man Quotes :Kiera: Who are they, Jason, these freelancers? :Jason: Itinerant time travelers. Like prospectors, adventurers, fugitives; they come in all colors. Some say that they're here to protect the timeline from abuse, some say they are the abusers. :Kiera: Okay, well, how long have they been here? :Jason: Uh... Where do you think the telescope came from? :Kiera: I always assumed Galileo. :Jason: Atomic bomb, cold fusion, ohhh, Cherry Garcia ice cream. Whenever there's a quantum leap in technology, you're gonna find freelancers. And they might not be doing the inventing, but they're at least pulling the strings. ---- :Kiera: (about the freelancers) I assume they can travel back and forth? :Jason: Oh, you want to catch a ride home. :Kiera: I didn't say that. :Jason: You know, you won't be the same person you were when you left. :Kiera: The longer I stay here, the more the future starts slipping away. :Jason: One day, you're gonna wake up and just wonder if any of it ever really happened. Trivia * When in the hospital, Kellog tells Alec he's getting a mole removed. This is a reference to Rachel Nichols having the iconic mole under her right eye removed. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes